Some applications, such as automotive lighting, may involve LED chains that are made up of a number of LEDs. The number of LED's in a given chain as well as the number of chains may vary depending on the specific application. One or more of the LEDs can be bypassed at times, temporarily reducing the length of any given the LED chain. A driver circuit may control the amount of power provided to LED chain as different numbers of the LEDs in the chain are used.